Solve for $x$ : $6x + 4 = 10x + 2$
Solution: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x + 4) - 6x = (10x + 2) - 6x$ $4 = 4x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $4 - 2 = (4x + 2) - 2$ $2 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{2}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{2} = x$